The present invention relates to a fat substitute and a method for reducing fat content in food products. In particular, the fat substitute of the present invention comprises a Shea nut extract having a high level of .alpha.-amyrin and other similar components which can be used in food products.
Phytosterols are found in vegetable oils and are consumed at levels of 160-360 mg in a typical diet. In addition to the ability of some phytosterols to lower serum cholesterol, phytosterols have been recognized as providing a positive impact on a broad range of physiological diseases. Studies have been published on the ability of various sterols to reduce serum cholesterol and inhibit prostate and colon cancers.
Phytosterols broadly include any of several plant alcohols that have the properties of sterols and are defined herein to include sterols, stanols and their esterified derivatives. Some representative phytosterols include .beta.-sitosterol, campesterol, and stigmasterol. Phytosterols are related to cholesterol and have a ring structure that is similar to cholesterol with the differences residing in the structure of a side chain branch from one of the carbon atoms in one of the rings. Some phytosterols have become the focus of increased investigation as they have been found to be potent and efficacious agents for the reduction of serum cholesterol levels. U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,045 to Meittinen, et al., assigned to Raision Tehtaat Oy AB, issued Mar. 26, 1996, discloses that the phytosterol .beta.-sitostanol fatty ester or fatty acid ester mixture, when added to food, can lower cholesterol levels in serum.
The present invention relates to the utilization of a Shea nut extract having a high level of the triterpene .alpha.-amyrin, and related derivatives, in foods as a fat replacer. The triterpene family of compounds is structurally different from the broad category of phytosterols, although it is generally classified as a phytosterol. Unlike the phytosterol .beta.-sitosterol, .alpha.-amyrin is not very efficacious in lowering serum cholesterol levels, as shown in a study by J. A. Westrate and G. W. Meijer published in the European Journal of Clinical Nutrition, May, 1998, Volume 52, pp. 334-341.
Increasingly, consumers are demanding prepared food products that have good taste and that provide health benefits. Examples of these food products include frozen entrees, ice cream, dessert items, baked goods such as cookies, crackers, muffins, pastries or brownies, savory snacks and popcorn that are sold to consumers. One problem with many prepared food products is that they often contain high levels of fat. The high levels of fat are used to provide taste and to aid in the manufacturing of these products. Excessive consumption of fat has been linked to heart disease and many other disease conditions. Thus it is desirable to provide a fat substitute that can be incorporated into prepared food products without requiring significant alterations in the manufacturing process or negatively altering the taste of the product. In addition, it is desirable to incorporate a fat substitute which lowers the fat content and caloric value of the prepared food product.
The present invention provides a fat substitute that can replace all or a portion of the fat normally found in a prepared food product. The fat substitute reduces the actual fat content and caloric value while maintaining the taste and manufacturability of a full fat product.